¿Por que te enamoraste de mi?
by Marce-LiKi
Summary: Y, Sakura, entonces ¿Por que te enamoraste de mi?   Espero que les guste. One shot


- ¡Odio cuando haces eso Syaoran Li!- dijo Sakura en un tono que daba a notar que estaba terriblemente molesta, ¡Fue tan divertido hacer que llegara a estar en este estado!

- ¿De que "fúrica discusión" me perdí hoy?- Dice Tomoyo, o como solía decirle Sakura en este tipo de situaciones: amiga poco-apoyo-moral.

- ¡Hay Tomoyo no sabía que estabas aquí lo siento!-Dice tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

Esto es lo que realmente causan en ella nuestros "desencuentros", sobre todo, cuando estoy enfermo. Porque si fueran nuestros desencuentros diarios, -Como ella los suele llamar- no estuviera tan histérica.

- Tranquila amiga tu sabes que ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a estas situaciones. Cuéntame que sucedió hoy.- ¡Ya ven porque ella le suele decir así!

- Tomoyo, sabes que no me estas ayudando mucho ¿cierto?- ¡Y Tomoyo se ríe! Por eso me cae bien- Bueno, resulta que el niño se ha vuelo a enfermar y dice que yo soy una verdadera descarada. ¡Y tú sabes que si generalmente nos terminamos agarrando del pelo, cuando se enferma nos agarramos del cuello!

- ¡jajajajajajaja! Sí, yo he sido testigo y arbitro en varios de esos encuentros. – dice ella increíblemente risueña, mientras a Sakura la carcome por dentro la rabia.

- Desencuentros, diría yo- dice Sakura con su cara de "SUPERALO"

- Jajajajaja ¡Tienes toda la razón!- Tomoyo volvió a ver hacia lo lejos, como pensando en algo tan profundo que en todos estos años que lleva el mundo de existir nadie lo hubiera descubierto ni lo hubiera pensado. Luego me volvió a ver a los ojos (ups me descubrió) para preguntar el típico:- y si sabias que esto pasa con el diariamente, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? – suena como algo que la chica pudiera controlar, ¡Por favor ya todos lo hemos intentado alguna vez!

Ante tan personal e íntima pregunta- y peor aún la respuesta- Sakura no atina a nada más que a sonrojarse. Era algo entre ella y yo.

- pues, bueno….- No puede dejar de ver el piso como si fuera la cosa más importante de momento. ¡Su prioridad debería ser contestar la bendita pregunta! – en realidad, me gusta su sinceridad. Si piensa algo productivo lo dice con franqueza.-comienza a sonreír muy tontamente y se sonroja aún más – Su olor y su sonrisa me derriten.

Que no haya tenido que decirle mis más profundos deseos para que supiera que anhela mi corazón verdaderamente me hace sentir… ¡arrgg! No lo sé es una sensación increíble de calidez, de tranquilidad. –Lo dice con la mirada en otro mundo, en el de los recuerdos.

El hecho de no sentir que rechaza mi cercanía como muchas otras personas lo harían bajo estas circunstancias, su caballerosa forma de actuar, su inocencia, su falta de memoria, la forma en que responde todo mi ser al sentir su proximidad y su contacto, es como tener un zoológico en el estómago y no unas simples mariposas.

Es como sentir que mi mundo personal esta de cabeza y no me importa, es querer que el tiempo no avance cuando estamos juntos.

Son los extraños celos que me dan las babosas arrastradas que se acercan por algún motivo no tan desconocidos para mí que veo tantas cosas en él. – esa fue una de nuestras discusiones: es muy celosa- Que use mis frases, que entienda mi humor, que tengamos cosas en común y secretos para contar.

La tristeza que me causa el verlo triste y la alegría que provoca en mi saber que todo está bien. Que note en mi cara sin tener que hablar de más cuando estoy triste, cansada, inquieta, que vea mis temores atreves de mí. Que entienda lo que pienso y que respete mis decisiones.

Incluso nuestras discusiones me agradan. Es lindo cuando luego de discutir por alguna cosa sin sentido, me abrace y me diga que tengo razón o que lo dejemos por la paz, o que simplemente me abrace para dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Que no entienda cuando le mandamos una indirecta.

Que él sea todo lo que busco en un chico y mi amigo perfecto, que él sepa que me encanta y que no se dé cuenta que siento por el tantas cosas que no puedo comprender ni siquiera ahora que lo digo en voz alta, por que hay tantas cosas en mí que no veo y cosas de él que no comprendo.

Porque me hace sentir diferente, me hace sentir importante. Porque me hace querer ser mejor. Por que me hace soñar con mi futuro deseado donde él nunca podrá faltar.

Benditos son los sueños y triste la realidad donde caigo y sé que él no estará en ese futuro que tanto anhelo.

¡Yo no puedo creer que en serio haya dicho eso DE MÍ! (N/A: Bueno yo tampoco puedo creer que YO dije algo así.)

Estoy en el mayor shock que haya sufrido jamás.

Yo sabía que le gustaba, ella me lo dijo, pero nunca tuvimos ni la ocasión, ni el ánimo de comentarnos las cosas que acabo de oír.

De vuelta a la Tierra, Tomoyo me vuelve a ver a los ojos nuevamente. A veces pienso que ella lo planeó todo.

- Nos vemos luego Sakura- ¿a esta que le pasa? Sakura igualmente tiene cara de no comprender lo que sucede.

Como son pocas las veces que podemos estar solos sin pelear- y sinceramente en este momento no quiero- y sin que nos interrumpan ni tener encima miradas curiosas, me acerco a ella por la espalda y pongo mi mano en su hombro.

Ella se da la vuelta y me vuelve a ver a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos podemos decir nada, simplemente nos miramos.

No sé qué pensar, no sé qué decir. Tal vez debí pensarlo antes de acercarme.

-…- estaba a punto de decir algo cuando: -¡Dale un beso y ya!- Apareció el idiota de Eriol para interrumpir y echar por la borda el momento de confidencias entre nosotros.

- ERIOL- decimos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos alejamos un poco más.

Otra vez el pan de cada día.

Eriol nos vuelve a ver con expresión divertida y ella solamente mira hacia otro lado.

¿Y qué se puede hacer?

- O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O

Gracias Esteban por colaborar con mi bloqueo mental!

Y gracias a mi Musa inspiradora, otra vez.


End file.
